This invention relates in general to housings for computers and, more particularly, to an apparatus for housing devices such as disk drives and other media within computers.
In the past, removal of disk drives and other media from a personal computer was a rather complex process involving the removal of the cabinet or housing of the computer and the unmounting of one or more disk drives. Moreover the mounting structures for such disk drives were generally relatively small metallic mounts or brackets which are situated within the computer housing. The metallic nature of such mounts tend to contribute significantly to the cost of such a mounting arrangement. Computer housings and drive support mounts need to be structurally strong to protect the components of a computer from damage. For this reason, computer housings and associated components tend to be fabricated from metallic materials despite the cost of such materials. These metallic housings and drive mounts provide a simple although expensive way to ground disk drives and other media. In such computers, the disk drive is essentially directly grounded to the metallic disk drive mount.